Naruto: Reza Rekidaishi
by Hibu
Summary: A romantic adventure that follows the lives of Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. Main Pairing: Narusaku Various other pairings will appear depending on where the story goes. Rated M for Suggestive Themes, Alcohol use, Mild Language and Minor Gore.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Reza Rekidaishi

Here's the fun part… THE DISCLAIMER.

I do not own naruto, naruto franchise or really anything naruto related other than the story and possible OC characters.

The story is set three years after Naruto Shippuuden's time. The characters are three years older than their Shippuuden ages. I hope you enjoy!

A young blonde gazed outside of a window, drops of water falling from the sky and collected on the transparent object. His mind was set on various things, switching from his "So Called Friend" Uchiha Sasuke to his longtime love Haruno Sakura. His thoughts scattered, imagination picking up where reality sadly left off.

What would it be like if sakura liked him back?

What would it be like if Sasuke never left the village?

What would it be like if he was hokage?  
What would it be like if he brought Sasuke back?

How would sakura react?

Questions like these seemed to be the only things he could focus on any more, his skills had improved greatly over time but were still lacking. It seemed like he was talking two steps forward and one step back through his eyes, though he was progressing at an average rate.

The digital clock read 2:43 AM in its large green numbers. His bedroom was dark, his apartment was dark. It seemed to be the only light source outside the bolts of lightning that came down from the unforgiving sky was the blinking numbers of his digital clock. Without much effort, he flicked a switch and the light in his room illuminated the darkness.

'Seems like even the heavens have a reason to cry..' he said, his voice calm.

He read the clock, taking note of the time. 'I guess it's to early to really do anything.. Guess I'll just lay in bed for a while..' he said, turning off the light and slowly pushing his body underneath the warm blankets. He glided the sheets over his body, an arm slipping underneath his pillow and hanging from the top. He soon drifted into a brief sleep.

~The next morning~

He was awoken by an obnoxious, annoying ringing that continued over and over. His eyes opened to a halt half way, slamming his hand over a large button on the device and crawling out of the bed. He sat on the edge of his bed, clad only in green boxer shorts. He got up and pulled the orange track suit bottoms from his closet, walking over to his bathroom. His hand had paused on the knob of the door as three quick knocks echoed through the apartment. The boy's head turned, walking over to the entrance to his home. The lock on the door turned clockwise, stopping when a click came through the door. He opened it, a metal chain stopping it from full access.

'Sakura-chan?'.

Sakura only got a glimpse of his lack of clothing, ignoring it and continuing the conversation.

'Naruto. Tsunade-Sama wants us to report to the tower right away.' She replied, naruto nodded and closed the door and gathered a Black T-shirt and his orange tracksuit bottoms, quickly pulling them onto his body. He slid the metal pin from the slot, letting the chain dangle from the slab that held it up. The door was opened once more, naruto slipping out of the crack and out into the hallway as the door closed and locked behind him.

The two began towards the tower, competing in a casual conversation as they walked.

~Outside the tower~

'Sakura-chan. Can I ask you something?' naruto asked.

'I guess. You'd probably ask me anyway.' She said with a laugh.

'Why.. Do you like Sasuke so much..?'.

Sakura's eyes had seemed to widen at the question, something she'd never really thought of before. Why did she like Sasuke? Come to think of it, back then it seemed like Falling in love with Sasuke was the newest craze or what made you "Cool.".

'I don't know, really.. I must have just been caught up in the action of when we were little. I guess I really only want him back in the village now.' She answered.

Naruto gave her his award winning, ear to ear smile. 'I want the same thing, sakura-chan. I'll definitely keep my promise to you!'

Conversations continued until they reached the tower, entering and heading towards the hokage's office. As they reached it, the three knocks came upon the door. A stern voice announced permission to enter, following the orders the two entered.

Naruto and sakura both bowed in unison, showing their respect to the hokage.

'You wanted to see us?' sakura said.

'Yes. I'm assigned you a mission. You've been on quite a few high ranking missions in the past few weeks so you're getting some vacation time afterwards.' Tsunade said, rummaging through a few stacks of papers, then pulling out a sheet and looking through the data.

'This seems suitable enough, It's a D-ranked mission. You're going to be picking up trash on the scenic routes of konoha. Don't have too much fun now.' She said with a laugh, dismissing the group.

The two would get two weeks vacation time before they were able to accept missions again. Perhaps it would be a good time to try it out, naruto thought.

~Konoha Streets~

The two walked down the streets of konoha, preparing to take a right to head towards the more scenic routes of the village. Naruto was reading the mission briefing, it wasn't anything surprising. Pick up trash. Real hard. But this meant he could try and spend some time with sakura, something he would probably need.

For the last few weeks, naruto was unnaturally depressed about the death of his former teacher Jiraiya. He was also lonely, of course. After all he had lived alone for all his life, anybody would be lonely in his position. It had been nearly three years since the death and he never let it go, and suddenly, on what most would consider the "Death Date" of the Legendary Sanin, the depression hit hard.

As the two finished their walk on the main district of konoha and took a right down an ally that led off to a grass path, naruto could barely take his eyes off sakura. His depression had blinded him from the beauty standing before him, and in few words to none; He was in awe. He quickly snapped out of it as she turned to give him a glare, turning his head away and looking towards the ground in the opposite direction.

He was afraid.

The site of the mission was up ahead, various litter spread through the water shores and foresty features. The Beautiful land was poisoned by the trash. Naruto wasn't wasting much time; he had already walked to the shore and stared at the cans and plastic bags that were attached to the sides. He rolled up the tracksuit bottoms and removed his shoes, taking a step into the ice cold water and picking up the trash.

Sakura followed not far behind, picking the trash from the foliage, the bushes, beneath the benches and all around. All the trash was thrown into a metal trash can, the black bag was taken from the can and taken from the scene. It hardly took an hour to clean the perimeter of the spoils that ruined the sight for passers.

As the two began their way back to the tower to complete the mission and collect their equal pay, naruto stopped.

'Hey.. Sakura-chan..?'.

'Yeah Naruto?' sakura replied.

'Do you think.. that.. I could walk you home?' Naruto asked, a light pink blush came upon his cheeks. Sakura groaned and replied.

'I guess.' She said. Irritation was present in her tone. Naruto only gave her a wide smile, something he had seemed to do rarely now days. Even through the deep depression he had, the kunoichi could always bring out the smile within him. The two continued towards the tower, quickly completing the mission and acquiring their pays. With that, the two started on their way to the Haruno Household.

'Hey Sakura-chan. Maybe you should come over to my place sometime?' Naruto asked as they approached her house.

'I guess it wouldn't be too bad if I stopped by for a little.' She replied, a small smile appearing on her face. Today was turning out to be great. But, this is not where our story begins.

'Fool.. You've always been so cocky, arrogant… You don't think.. That's what will kill you here and now..' a dark voice yelled, raven hair swiftly blowing in the autumn winds.

A blonde haired male struggled to his face, right arm dropped limp. 'I'm not here to argue with you… Sasuke!' he yelled, letting out a snarl afterwards when the figure's voice seemed to snicker.

'This argument... is the only thing delaying your death.' He said in an arrogant tone. Sasuke had come to be very comfortable with his skills, his abilities. As the cold steel of Sasuke's sword was removed from the blonde's chest, the metal ringing as it left the boy's chest. Naruto gagged, falling to the ground and landing on his knees.

'Damnit...' he said, coughing up some blood and covering his chest wound. Before he had much time to act, a foot had connected with his ribcage and forced him onto his back. The sword still drawn and wielded in his right hand, it was brought down and headed for the male's head. Naruto rolled away from the path, struggling to his feet. He made a rather fast hand sign, two of his appeared. It appeared to be a shadow clone, but naruto had made another hand sign while the smoke had covered him. In the confusion, naruto had made a substitution and already began his way back to the village. Sasuke was too arrogant; he hadn't even activated his sharingan because he was so trustworthy in his skills. This allowed naruto's escape.

'Such a fool… I know how much you want me to return to konoha, and I know you'd be an obstacle to fight alongside other konohagakure ninja… Why else do you think I ambushed you so easy? The simple mentioning of my whereabouts from anybody in the village would have you looking for me. Such an idiot!' Sasuke said, lowering his hand after a string of hand signs. An electrical current surrounded his hand, the chakra soon became visible in his palm and he rushed towards the one he believed to be naruto. It connected, and the bolts hit the other "clone" which caused the two to disperse.

'Ugh.. Naruto!' he yelled, his sharingan activated and began to scan the area for him. Nowhere was he found.

By the time Sasuke had picked a path and headed in the opposite direction, hoping to find his old rival, Naruto was already closing in on the konohagakure village. Rain started to pour from the sky; it was near midnight at the time. Naruto mustered up the last of his strength, pushing off the final branch from the stream of trees he was traveling from. He landed right inside the village gates, the two gatekeepers surprised to see him suddenly. The two were trained for emergency situations like this and had immediately contacted the hospital.

Naruto's eyes opened, they were the cerulean blue, but had hints of red in it. He struggled to his feet, wobbling farther into the village before the two gate watchers attempted to stop him. Naruto kept going, his eyes only focused on a certain direction of the village. His eyes switched to a more blank expression, falling to the ground unable to move. The last thing he saw were four medical ninja rushing to his aid.

Florescent lights came and went; the tiled ceiling signified his arrival to the hospital. Blood trailed down and stained white sheets as a young blond male was being rushed into emergency care, the moving carrier he was being transported with bumped with each collision of the tiled floor's cracks. His eyes were dazed, dull and lifeless. His body was slashed, torn, beaten, limp and unresponsive. His clothes were damp from both the heavy rain that had began moments before his arrival and the crimson liquid that leaked from his wounds.

This was his reward, for years of training his body to it's limit and farther just to make the one he loved happy.

He was wheeled quickly into a room where various ninja activated a special chakra, their hands became a visible green as it was pressed inches away from his wounds as they slowly sealed. No time was wasted in healing the male for his wounds were deep and his condition was critical. His survival percentage was low.

Sakura Haruno was a Volunteer at the hospital, but was not working at the time. The clock that adorned her bed's nightstand read midnight, her shift had ended hours before to the blonde's arrival. At the moment, she could only lay in her bed and think. She knew Naruto went after Sasuke the instant his name popped up in Tsunade's office when they had arrived at tsunade's office last week. Sakura hadn't received word that he was injured yet , nor that he was even in the village. Somehow the boy managed to make it all the way back to the main gates before he collapsed and was brought to the facility.

Upon her deep train of thought, a consistent ringing came from her Telephone and refused to stop until it was answered. The female pulled herself into a sitting position, picking up the cordless phone and answered.

'Haruno Residence, Sakura speaking'.

'Sakura! Naruto is in the hospital and is hurt pretty bad!' her blond haired friend Ino yelled through the device. She normally worked the late night shifts.

'What?! I'll be right there!' she yelled, handing up the phone and grabbing a tan jacket from the hook above her bedroom door. She was only wearing a red sleeveless shirt and a pink skirt, the tan jacket now hugging her shoulders as she scurried from her home and towards the hospital a good five minutes away by foot.

During the five minutes sakura traveled naruto was already healed to the best of their ability and wrapped ankles up in bandages, a clipboard hanging off the front of the bed deemed he would survive and was currently in intense care. Sakura burst through the glass doors and ran to the front desk, demanding the Uzumaki's room number and access. She herself, being skilled in medical arts, was given access. She walked past the rooms, passing each until she reached the door numbered "68", turning the knob and entering the room. She slid through the curtains to see naruto sleeping, letting out a sigh of relief.

'He's OK..' she thought, slipping back out of the curtains and out of the room. Naruto's eyes, through further examination, were open with a blank expression as if he were thinking. His eyes trailed from the tiled ceiling to sakura as she entered, and as he opened his mouth to say something she was already gone. He gained a look of sorrow in his eyes, then went back to staring at the ceiling before he drifted into a brief sleep.

~The next morning~

'Ugh…' naruto groaned, flipping over in his sleep. He woke up with his face dug into the white pillow, slowly lifting his head from the comforting device. The boy let out a yawn, scratching the back of his head. Slowly his eyes came to focus on his surroundings, a hospital room. He figured it be best if he just lay there, and so he did. Naruto flipped onto his back, adjusting his pillow to his liking and returning back to his sleep. Of course, upon the previous night's events, he was unable to sleep. He was almost horribly murdered by his once close friend, that would do a number on anybody. For the next few hours he would lay there, in the hospital bed, staring at the tile patterns above him.

'This is so boring.' he said to himself, rolling over onto his side in an attempt to get comfortable. After much shifting around, he pulled himself up to sit only to cringe and grab his chest.

'Augh!' he grunted, panting at the sudden jolt of pain. 'God Damnit…' he said, eyeing various body parts. If somebody saw him in the dark, he'd look like a mummy. He was wrapped up to the neck with the exception of various areas around his hips. His forehead was bandages as well, locks of his hair falling over the cloth. His cheeks had patches on them, a bandage across the bridge of his nose.

'It always ends up like this. It always will…' he said to himself, swinging his legs off the side of the bed.

'How can I consider somebody who would willingly do this to me a comrade... a friend… a brother?' Naruto said, staring out of the window. The rain had cleared up and it was a fine day, it was a hardly cloudy day and strangely warm for October. He struggled to his feet, wobbling slightly over to the window. These injuries, even with the nine tail chakra, would keep him in bed for at least two or more days. It surely felt like that, at least.

He sat back down on the bed, supporting his head with his hand. 'Sakura-chan sure had a lot to say last night..' he mumbled to himself, closing his eyes. Sakura was actually in the room, she was about to walk through the curtains to talk to him when three others entered the room. She quickly scurried into the other room, who's curtains were also closed, and hid.

'Naruto-san!' Lee said, walking through the curtains with Kiba and Shikamaru behind him.

'We heard you got quite the beatin'.' Shikamaru said.

Naruto ignored his comment and brought his other hand to help support his head. Kiba crossed his arms.

'Why do you risk your life going after him..? He's not worth i-' Kiba asked, cut off.

'I made a promise to somebody important to me, and I won't go back on it. I promised I would bring Sasuke back, even if it put me in my grave. That's why I risk my life.' Naruto said, standing up and staring at the group.

'You made the promise to sakura...' Shikamaru said, letting out a sigh. 'You go too far for woman, they can be so troublesome...' he said, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. Naruto sat back down, staring at the group.

'It still doesn't make sense. Why should you throw your life away for him? He willingly left!' Kiba continued.

'I don't go back on my word.' Naruto said. After a good fifteen minutes of talking and arguing between the group, the trio finally left to let him rest. Sakura slowly slipped from the first room to the second, seeing naruto's face hidden behind his blond hair draping over his eyes. He was staring at a picture, the only picture of Team Seven before Sasuke had left.

'Useless.' he said, dropping the picture. 'It always ends up like this, no matter how hard I try...'. He stared at the picture on the floor, pulling it from the broken frame.

'Naruto...?' sakura said. Naruto turned his head to look at her.

'S..Sakura-chan?' he asked, his eyes widening. She had a small frown on her face, her eyes were damp. Naruto lowered his head, standing up from the bed and walking over to her. He pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

'I'm sorry.' He said, dropping his head onto her pink hair. She pushed him away, sobbing and rubbing her eyes. She turned to run out of the room but was stopped, a bandaged hand caught her arm.

'Wait! Sakura-chan! What's the matter?' he asked, keeping her from leaving.

'Let go of me!' she demanded.

'I won't let you go until you tell me what's wrong!' he said, pulling her back.

'I don't know... Naruto... I'm just depressed.. I thought you got Sasuke this time..' he said. Upon hearing the name, his heart nearly sank. It appeared as if she only came here to ask that, not even caring about his injuries or himself in general.

'That's what you came to see... to ask? You wanted to know if I brought Sasuke back...?' he said, she nodded.

'So you don't even care that I nearly died trying to bring your precious "Sasuke" back?!' he yelled, frowning as his eyebrows pointed downwards.

'You want him back just as much as I do!' she argued.

'This isn't worth it...' naruto said, walking to the door.

'You can't leave naruto! You're supposed to be in bed for another three days.' She said, demanding he stayed here.

'Oh, so now you care? Like I said, Its not worth it. It's not like anybody is going to stop me.' He said, opening the door and walking out. Sakura continued to sob, charging out of the door. 'Naruto, Wait!' she yelled, but he was already at the hospital doors. He looked back once more, turning again and pushing the doors from his path. The instant the sun hit him, he was gone. She continued to sob but began her work at the hospital.

~Later That Evening~

Sakura entered her home, setting two full paper bags on the bar counter and began her way up to her room. She picked up the digital clock, staring at the time it read for a moment. The girl let out a soft moan and walked onto the balcony of her room, it was small but still nice. She had a small garden on the left side and a sitting area big enough for two on the right side. She walked to the stone railing, leaning on it with her arms crossed.

Naruto had found a nice place to sit across from her house on the roof of a small restaurant. Of course the roof was never used for anything, so nobody ever really went up there. He could get a clear view of the sunset from that exact spot, sakura's view not far from that. He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. Sakura looked across from her view to see the blond laying there, his eyes closed. She gave a brief smile but went to water the plants with a small watering can.

While she was doing this, naruto jumped down from the roof. He walked across the busy street to sakura's home. He knocked repeatedly on the door, stopping and waiting. He started to run over various lines in his head as if he was about to ask her out, fixing whatever error he might have found. He heard the lock click, he turned around and faced the door. He gulped, Adams apple bobbing as a single drop of sweat made it's way from his forehead. The door opened, and there stood sakura.

'Sakura-chan... I just came by to say I'm sorry about earlier... I was just kind of... sad...' he said.

Sakura smiled, sniffling once. 'It's okay Naruto. I forgive you.' She said.

'Would it be okay if I gave you a hug...?' he said, preparing for the worst. She only smiled.

'Of course it's okay.' She said. Naruto was stunned for a moment, but he eased up and pulled her in for a hug. His arms were wrapped tight around her shoulders, her hands wrapped around his neck. After a good five minutes, the two parted and both were blushing.

'Uh... I guess I should probably get going...' naruto said. 'See you later, Sakura-chan!' he said, blue eyes glowing and a large smile across his face. He disappeared a second later, appearing on top of the roofs and began his way towards his apartment. Sakura smiled as he jumped off, reentering her home to finish up a few daily chores and get some rest.

Ok. This is chapter one of my NEW fan fiction. If you are wondering, production on Naruto; Amai Suki is put on a halt. I asked myself a few questions and came up with these answers.

Naruto should not be some super ass mod, we don't want him being like Sasuke. I realized I made him "too" strong in the other story. In this story, he is not going to be like that. Yes, after three years he is going to be notably stronger. But he won't be insanely strong to the point where he can level the monuments with his pinky finger.

Whether or not that series will be continued depends on this story's success. Hey, you may like this one more because it is more realistic. Also, you could get your own Original Character submitted into the story if you want to!

Just PM me with your character's information; It should have a name, age, gender, height, weight, description and stuff. Just give me the information and just in case.. Be sure to put "I permit Hibu to use this character in his story." At the bottom. That's all for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: Reza Rekidaishi

Here's the fun part…

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, naruto franchise or really anything naruto related.

Claimer: I do own various Original Characters

The story is set three years after Naruto Shippuuden's time. The characters are three years older than their Shippuuden ages. I hope you enjoy!

An obnoxious ringing came from an alarm clock, a fist soon connecting with a button to remove the annoyance. Saturday morning- It was almost always a nice day on Saturday in konoha. Naruto slowly rose from his bed, even messier hair than normal. He ran a hand through his hand, standing up and walking to his closet. He set a Black T-shirt and Orange Tracksuit pants down and made his bed, laying the clothing on the bed.

Naruto walked into the bathroom; completing his various morning activates to prepare for the rest of the day. He took a shower, brushed his teeth and all that fun stuff. He emerged nearly ten minutes later with a white towel around his waist and a toothbrush in his mouth, walking towards his kitchen area. He set a pan on the stove, turning a knob on the side for the flames to start. He cracked four eggs in the pan, lowering the flame as the eggs sizzled in the pan. Naruto turned to walk back into his bedroom but was interrupted by three knocks.

As the knocks stopped, he walked over to the door. He turned the lock, the chain and peg sliding from the slot. The door opened, naruto pulling it away and sakura stood in the doorway staring at him strangely.

'Hey, Sakura-chan! What're you doin' here?' he asked.

Sakura gulped and responded. 'I just wanted to stop by for a little.' she said. 'Uh... Naruto... Do you think you could put some clothes on?' she asked.

'What do you mean sakura-cha-' he said, looking down to see he was only really wearing a white towel around his waist. He let out a quick yell, running back into his room to change. He came out nearly a minute later, face bright red and hand scratching the back of his head.

'Sorry about that, Sakura-chan...' he said, chuckling nervously. 'You want some eggs?' he asked, walking back to the stove to turn off the flame. She nodded; naruto pulled out another plate and emptied two of the eggs. As sakura sat down at the bar like counter naruto pulled out to glasses.

'You want some orange juice, Sakura-chan?' he asked. She smiled back.

'Sure.' She replied. Naruto poured the glasses with the liquid and began to eat their small meal. They conversed while eating, the conversation switching from topic to topic.

'So, Sakura-chan. Why'd you come over so early?' he asked, finishing the eggs on his plate and taking a drink from the glass of orange juice.

'I just wanted to see how you were doing... And I wanted to apologize about the hospital thing.. I really do care about you, naruto. It's just...' she said, interrupted by naruto's finger on her lips.

'It's alright... I know he means a lot to you... I promise I'll bring him back next time.' He said with a reassuring smile.

'Naruto... Thank you so much... But I know you don't think of Sasuke as much anymore... After all, what kind of brother would do that?' she said, giving him a smile back.

'But I know you still like him and I'll bring him back...' he said, lowering his head.

'No... I don't want anybody to like me if they can do... that... to somebody that close to him. Don't chase after him anymore. Sasuke left willingly and won't ever stay in the village even if you brought him back.' She said.

'Bu... But sakura-chan. Are you sure?' he said.

'Yes... Why would I want anybody who'd do that to you? I want somebody that's cared for me from the beginning, who can be by my side and he's always there for me to talk to. Somebody like...' sakura said, her pointer finger rolling back and forth across her bottom lip.

'Like... Who...?' he said, gulping as a drop of sweat rolled down from his forehead as he waited for the answer.

'Somebody like you... Naruto' she said, leaning in closer to him. Her eyes slowly closed, lips puckering as she slowly approached naruto. Naruto's face was already bright red, gulping as various other beads of sweat rolled down his forehead.

'I never truly thanked you for all you've done for me, Naruto...' she whispered as her lips began to close the gap between them. Naruto's eyes slowly closed as well, but not all the way. He could still have a good view of his pink haired beauty, hardly ever taking his eyes off her. Naruto leaned forward, destroying the gap between their faces and slamming his lips against hers. Sakura lunged forward over the counter, knocking her and naruto onto the ground. Their lips never left contact as they fell to the ground, her arms wrapping around his neck and his hands resting on her thighs. Their mouths began to open and close after a few moments of normal kissing, naruto's tongue circling her lips as if he was asking to gain entrance. Sakura approved the request and his tongue began exploring the features available inside her mouth.

The two began their battle of dominance with their tongues, fighting back and forth to gain superiority. This went on for a while, nearly five minutes before they were interrupted by the annoying knocking sound that came from the front door. Both sakura and naruto's face were dark red; she walked over to the couch and sat down while naruto answered the door.

Kakashi, eyes glues to an orange book, stood in his doorway.

'Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?' Naruto asked.

'I came by to tell you Team Seven has a mission tomorrow and I wanted to give you a briefing, but it seems you are a little busy.' He said, his eyes seemed to point towards Sakura who was watching T.V. Naruto gulped.

'One second.' He said, walking over to sakura.

'Hey sakura. I'll be back in a minute.' He said, she nodded and continued to watch the television program she had decided to watch. Naruto smiled and walked back to the door, walking outside and closing the door.

'Kakashi-sensei, I know this is kind of weird to ask you...' Naruto began.

'You two finally 'kissed' and made up?' he said with a chuckle.

'Yeah... But I don't know what to do now! What should I do?' he asked, a light pink blush forming across his cheeks.

'Hm... I'd suggest taking her somewhere nice to eat. There is this nice restaurant a few blocks away from here; it would be nice to take her to.' Kakashi responded.

'That's a good idea... I'll take her on a date! Thanks a lot, Kakashi. We'll meet you at the Hokage's office tomorrow. Later!' he said, smiling and walking back into his apartment. He heard the door lock behind him, kakashi letting out a sigh and formed a seal with his free hand. He disappeared in a veil of smoke seconds after.

Naruto sat down next to sakura, his arm wrapping around the back of the couch. His hand rested on her shoulder as sakura began flipping through the channels.

'So... Sakura-chan. I was wondering if you wanted to go out later today.' Naruto asked.

'Sure Naruto.' Sakura replied, closing her eyes and smiling.

'Great! I guess we should go around seven thirty... ' He said with a smile, she nodded as she let out a silent sigh and flipped through the various channels.

'You want to watch something?' she asked.

'Nah. Nothing good on to watch.' He said, she stopped on one of those sappy movies girls liked to watch. Not really Naruto's thing, so he just sat back on the couch. The next few minutes were pretty silent and awkward; considering they just shared one hell of a first kiss together. Naruto was too nervous and afraid to say anything while Sakura just didn't know what to say. Her feelings, ever since the day they became team seven, seemed to grow and grow slowly over time. Naruto yawned, gazing at the side of her face.

She turned her head to look back at him, though he quickly turned away. His eyes widened with fear, she scooted closer towards him. Naruto wasn't sure why, but he suddenly had the feeling he shouldn't have been staring. Her fist cranked back, and as she was about to release she let out a yawn. He turned his head to see sakura cuddling into his chest, her arm around his side. Naruto gulped, his faint shaking stopped from the suspense seconds ago. His tense body relaxed and he slowly dropped his head onto hers.

'You know, Naruto. If we're going to be in a relationship... you can't be afraid of me.' Sakura said. Naruto's eyes rolled behind his head which shot up.

'Gyahh?! I'm not afraid of you, Sakura-chan!' he said, gulping.

'You thought I was going to punch you, Didn't you?' she asked.

'N-... Yes...' he said, turning his head and looking away.

'It's alright, Naruto. I won't hit you anymore.' She said, snuggling further into his chest. Her forehead nuzzled under his neck, she giggled as Naruto shivered due to the unfamiliar touch. After a good ten minutes of watching the movie in the position they silently drifted into sleep. Naruto laid with his head on the left arm of the couch and his heel right off the other end, sakura slept on top of him with her right arm loosely clutching his side and her left hand gently resting on his chest. Her head, as it was before, was resting below his chin and nuzzled into his neck. The power of sappy movies.

After a good few hours of sleeping, Sakura slowly opened her eyes. They came to focus and analyze her surroundings. She realized she was still inside Naruto's apartment. Her body didn't want to move, but her mind overcame those feelings. She attempted to remove herself from the comfortable position but the attempt was futile as a muscular arm pulled her back and kept her in place.

'Unnghh... Sakura-chaaaann...' Naruto mumbled in his sleep. 'Don't go...' he said, letting out a yawn and pulling her closer. Sakura sighed, giving in to his strength and returning to his warm embrace. He happily wrapped his arms loosely around her, she snuggled back into his chest and slowly drifted back into sleep. It was a good ten minutes before Naruto slowly awoke, letting out a silent yawn. He smacked his lips together, looking around the room before seeing Sakura sleeping next to him. He proceeded to stare at her pale face. He was frozen as the sight of her and it had finally hit him. He had slept with Sakura, the love of his life, for the first time. It all seemed too quick, they had only just kissed minutes previous to their slumber, but then it all seemed so nice. While deep in his thought about the events, he lowered his head to the pillow and stared at the ceiling.

Sakura slowly re-awoke from her brief sleep, turning her head to look over at Naruto who was still thinking. He returned from his trance, turning his head to look back at Sakura. The two froze when the tips of their noses touched, but their tense muscles quickly relaxed after a moment in that position. The two smiled and kissed again, Naruto's hands loosely holding onto Sakura's hips while her hands hung from his neck. Their mouths slowly opened, Naruto permitting her tongue in since he had dominance their previous kiss. Sakura's tongue exploring the inside of Naruto's mouth, the two let out muffled moans while they kissed.

Naruto's hands slowly made their way to her butt, pulling her body closer to his as they kissed. Her arms quickly curled as they were pushed by the back of the couch, her tongue continued to explore his mouth. The two finally broke and gasped for air in unison, lowering their foreheads down to touch. Naruto had a large, ear to ear grin on his face while Sakura's was just a small smile.

As if on queue, the romantic moment ended with a loud banging. Naruto's eyes shot open wide, his left eye began twitching rapidly.

'Aw shit...' he said, and four seconds after his door was thrown across the room.

'Naruto!' an unforgiving voice called, his head slowly rose from the back of the couch.

'Hey, Baa-chan...' he said with a nervous chuckle.

'You're supposed to be in the hospital for another three days, Baka!' Tsunade yelled. Naruto gulped, turning his head back at Sakura.

'Uhm... I guess I'll see you in a few.' He said, rubbing the back of his head. He laid on top of Sakura and gave her a quick kiss, then got up and walked over to Tsunade.

'Sakura! Get over here.' She yelled, Sakura obeyed the orders and stood next to Tsunade as she began to rant and yell at the two all the way to the hospital. Naruto blocked most of it out and was consistently staring at the Hokage Monuments while Sakura was doing the same, only she was sneaking glances at Naruto. They stood outside the Hospital, a good ten feet away. She began running her finger through a list of rooms, and then pointed towards one of the windows.

'That'll be your room, Naruto.' She said.

'Well... Er.. K? Why are you showing me out heyaaaah!' he said, yelling as he was thrown into the room. The wall broke, Naruto's face hitting the door. 'Why must I feel pain...' he said, a comical amount of tears flowing from his eyes. Sakura frowned, her eyes wide as Tsunade dragged her off to the Tower.

'We've got training to do, Sakura. You can check up on him in a few hours.' She said, her young apprentice following behind.

Nearly four hours passed as Naruto, to his amazement, was still laying on the floor. 'You'd think a few doctors would at least come and see what the big freaking bang was...' he said, slowly standing up. He was about to take a step forward when the wood door shot open, slamming into him and the wall. It creaked closed slowly after a few nurses charged into the room.

'Yep... It's official. Pain sucks.' He said before passing out. Naruto was then taken care of by the nurses before moved to another room. Sakura slowly made her way to the Hospital carrying a small box and some flowers, a small smile on her face. She entered the building, walking to the desk and requesting access to her room. She was given a small card with the room number on it and preceded to the third floor. She stepped into the elevator; she pushed the button with the three on it to take her to the third floor. The door closed, lifting her up to the third floor and reopening. She walked out, looking at the number on the card.

'101... 102... 103... 104!' she said, sliding the card through a small slot as the lock clicked. She turned the handle, slowly walking into the room. Naruto looked over at the door, watching as Sakura entered.

'Ah, Sakura-chan!' he said with a small, wrapped up to his neck in bandages. He also sported bandages around his head, small cotton patches on his face. She dropped the items on the table beside his bed and instantly threw her arms around him.

'Ow... I'm still a little sore from the whole wall incident...' he said, cringing as she hugged him. She just smiled, releasing him for a second before she gave him a quick kiss.

'I'm glad you're OK, Naruto.' She said, sitting in the metal chair.

'That chair must be uncomfortable, Sakura-chan. You can sit on the bed if you want.' Naruto said with a smile.

'Naruto... We have to talk.' She said, staring into his eyes.

'Talk about what?' he asked, a confused look on his face.

'We have to talk about our relationship together.'

'What do you mean?'

'I want to be your girlfriend...' Sakura said, her face turning a deep red. Suddenly she felt a quick tug on her arm, and was pulled onto the hospital bed. Naruto was already on top of her during all the confusion of his sudden movements.

'I'd be honored to be your boyfriend, Sakura-chan.' He said with a smile, resting his forehead against hers. The soreness of his body practically lit aflame, flew out the window and was kicked into an oblivion when she told him she wanted to be his girlfriend. Sakura quickly took dominance, flipping Naruto often so that she was on top. The two then shared a lustful, loving kiss. Their tongues intertwined with each other, Naruto glided his hand towards her put, pulling her closer to his body as they kissed.

They were interrupted by the sound of the door opening and closing, Tsunade walked in with her face hidden behind a clipboard.

'Alright, Naruto. I think you're ready for your check u-' she said, lowering the clipboard to see him. Instead of seeing him alone in his bed, he saw two young adults frozen in place and dark red faces.

'It's about damn time.' She said, not saying another word as she left the room. Naruto and Sakura stared at the door for a moment before moving their gaze back to each other.

'I wonder what she meant by that...' Naruto stated, removing the thought as they continued their passionate kissing. They had barely given the question a second thought, rather spending time with each other.

'Sakura-chan. I'll be able to get out of her tomorrow afternoon. My wounds are almost closed.' He said with a smile, she just looked down.

'Is something bothering you, Sakura-chan?' he asked, lifting her saddened face up.

'I'm just... so sorry you have had to go through all that, Naruto... I hate it when you get hurt on account of me.' She said, sobbing into his shirt and tightly clenching the shoulders.

'Sakura-chan... I hate seeing you cry. It wasn't your fault; you couldn't have stopped what happened... What matters is that you didn't get hurt.' He said, giving her a reassuring smile. Naruto wrapped his arms around her; she dug her face into his neck.

'There's nothing in this world I care for more than you, Sakura-chan.' He said, rubbing and patting her back.

'You've really grown up, haven't you Naruto?' she said, sobbing and digging her face deeper into his neck. Naruto just smiled, embracing her with his warmth. Moments like these made Naruto feel like he was in heaven, just the feeling of being able to embrace the love of his life. Sakura sniffled, closing her eyes slowly. Naruto kissed the top of her head, closing his eyes. The two slowly drifted into sleep, Naruto holding Sakura close and Sakura cuddling into his chest with her face buried into his neck. A truly heartwarming sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto: Reza Rekidaishi

Here's the fun part…

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, naruto franchise or really anything naruto related.

Claimer: I do, however, own possible Original Characters that may or may not be mentioned in the story.

The story is set three years after Naruto Shippuuden's time. The characters are three years older than their Shippuuden ages. I hope you enjoy!

Naruto yawned, slowly opening his eyes. As expected, he awoke to the familiar setting of a hospital recovery room. The only thing different was a strange source of warmth, his eyes adjusting to see strands of pink hair coming from his chest. Sakura was comfortably cuddling into his chest, her head had moved slightly from its position under his neck to the right side of his chest. He let out a sigh, a smile appearing on his face.

'So it wasn't a dream...' he said, laying his head on the pillow. He lifted an arm onto Sakura's side, sliding his fingers under her shirt to rest on her warm flesh. Sakura squirmed slightly from the touch, letting out a soft moan. Naruto's eyes stared at her, gazing at her beauty. He ran a finger through her hair, pushing it away from her face.

It appeared to be getting late, the sky was a mix of blue and orange as the sun slowly set over the hokage monuments. Sakura's eyes slowly opened, tilting her head back to look at Naruto. Naruto looked back, only staring at her with a large smile across his face.

Sakura let out a yawn, pulling him closer to her. The two kissed again, Sakura still a little weak from her newly awoken state. Her arms shaking slightly as she held herself up, naruto wrapped his arms around her to keep her up. He smiled, pulling her up to lay next to him. She wrapped her arms around his chest, sharing another kiss together. As they parted, Naruto looked into her eyes. There was empty, just a void where the compassion they had for each other was desperately trying to cover it up.

'Hey Sakura-chan?' Naruto asked.

'Yeah, Naruto?'

'You wouldn't mind me going over to my place so I could get a change of clothes, would you? I hate these hospital clothes.'

'Of course not, Just hurry incase Tsunade comes back.' Sakura answered. Naruto smiled, swinging his legs off the side of the bed and standing up. He started out of the door towards his home. Sakura got up, fixing her hair and sitting on the metal chair as she waited for him to return.

~Naruto's Apartment~

Naruto pulled on his green backpack while dropping a small note and a new looking key on the counter. His apartment was clean, clean as it always is when he isn't going to be around for some time. He started down the stairs and out of the building. Naruto headed towards the village gates, turning back once more to look towards the hokage monuments.

'If I can't save one friend, how can I become the leader of a village?' he said, lowering his head. Naruto turned around and continued towards the gate. He was stopped by two guards, the Main Gate Guards to be specific.

'Hey, Naruto. Why are you going outside the village looking' like that? You seem pretty injured.' He said, referring to the fact he was practically bound from the neck down in bandages over his casual clothing.

He didn't waste a single second to talk, shooting up onto the wall. With chakra infused to his feet, he scaled the side of the surface and flipped onto the roof. The blond boy turned around to look at the village, crossing his arms with a large smile on his face.

'Konoha! Today is the day everything changes!' he yelled, turning around before he took one last look at the hokage monuments.

'I'm going to achieve the title of hokage, and nobody will ever stop me.' He said, shooting off the clay shingled roof and into the forest. Naruto started on his journey, arms flung behind him as he ran at high speeds through the branches.

Thirty minutes had passed quickly; Sakura had already made herself comfortable on the bed as she waited. She took a turn and approached the apartment complex Naruto stayed at, walking up the stairs and to his apartment. She turned the knob, the door opened. It was just as he left it, walking through the apartment to the note.

She began to read the slip of paper;

_Dear Sakura,_

_I'm sorry for lying to you, and I'll be back soon. I've got something I have to do, and I won't be able to continue living on like normal if I don't do it. If you are reading this, you'll probably already know my door is unlocked. There's a key next to this letter. It's the key to my apartment. If it isn't too much trouble could you lock it on your way out? Thanks._

_Love,_

_Naruto_

Sakura shook her head in disbelief, taking the key and darting out of the apartment after it was securely locked. She headed straight for the Hokage's Tower, hardly taking notice to the people she was ramming into on the way. She quickly entered the facility; she charged her way up flights of stairs and slammed into the door to open it.

'Hokage-sama...' she said, attempting to catch her breath.

'What is it?' Tsunade said calmly.

'Naruto... I think he's leaving...' She handed Tsunade the note, letting her read as she explained.

'I think he left to go after Sasuke. When we were in the hospital he said he was going to his apartment to get some spare clothes. I waited for thirty minutes and he never came back so I started to get worried, I went over to his apartment and I found a note. He said he had something to do.' She said, dried tears replaced with fresh ones.

'Ugh... That idiot... Shizune!' Tsunade yelled, the dark haired female came rushing in a second later.

'Yes, Lady Tsunade?' she asked.

'Get Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuuga and Shikamaru Nara immediately.' she said, leaning back in the chair. The dark haired female quickly responded with a "Hai!" before disappearing. It took her hardly five minutes to round up the boys and returned to her desk where minor paperwork was due to be finished.

'You rang?' Kiba said with a slight chuckle.

'We're short on time so I'll say this quickly. Naruto's put himself in danger. You three are being assigned a Search and Rescue mission, track Naruto and bring him back safely.' She said.

'Now, Get to it!' she yelled. Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru disappeared, preparing for their assignment. Sakura stayed behind and began explaining in detail was happened.

~Meanwhile, With Naruto~

'To think you'd be here of all places.' Naruto said, staring at a shadowy figure in a black cloak standing on the large monument on the Valley of the End.

'Where else would I go to reminisce on one of my most pitiful fights from my most pitiful opponents?' The cloaked man spoke with a chuckle. Blood red chakra slowly started to leak from his body, anybody nearby could feel it easy.

'You think that's funny? Do you have any idea what you've done over these past years? Do you have any idea how much pain you've put Sakura-chan through?' he said, the demonic cloak growing as the blood red chakra poured from his body. His whisker like markings slowly deepened and his fingernails sharpened to claws. His teeth grew into fangs, his back arched and head thrown back as he let out a powerful roar. Chakra shot from his body at that instant, the power emitting from his body threatened to uproot trees like a strong wind. His gaze slowly lowered back to the male, who had shielded himself from the blast.

'I've never had feelings for Sakura; Therefore I don't care as to what pain she's been through. Maybe it finally toughened her up from being that weak, brittle little girl she was before.' He said, turning to Naruto and slowly removing the hood from his cloak.

'This time will be different, this time I'll bring you back. No matter what!' he yelled before disappearing, the figure entering a fighting stance. An instant later, he appeared in front of Sasuke and sent a powerful punch straight for his face. Before Sasuke had a chance to react, he was hit and stumbled backwards. His current situation was taking advantage, Naruto appearing behind him and sending a powerful round-house kick to his head. It landed as well, sending the boy hurdling into a tree. Naruto appeared in front of him, slowly walking towards the broken tree as the ground beneath him was slowly destroyed.

His eyes were a blood red, the whisker like markings on his face growing slightly more. His pupils slowly morphed into slits, his eyes ultimately widening as he watched Sasuke stand up. Naruto's hand slowly moved to the round leather pouch on his hip, pulling out a compact sized scroll. The seal of the scroll was torn open; he sent the base of it off in a different direction. With the simple touch of his demonic chakra enhanced hand caused a large shuriken to appear. His arm was thrown back, quickly grasping the weapon by the hole in its base and turning to fire at Sasuke.

It was easily evaded after Sasuke dislodged his body from the shattered tree trunk, not wanting a second more of Naruto's beating. He jumped up, forming a string of hand signs while suspended in mid-air. 'Katon; Housenka No Jutsu!' was yelled as a series of fireballs fired from his body. Naruto dodged the fireballs as they crashed into the ground easily, jumping up after Sasuke who quickly latched his hands onto Naruto's wrists and swung him around. Without much effort, Naruto was sent flying back towards the ground. Though, before he hit, his body flickered away.

Sasuke landed, quickly scanning the area. No signs of Naruto anywhere, but he knew this was not the end of the fight. As he turned his back to look at the cliffs, he was tackled by Naruto and the two slowly fell into the valley. They sent various kicks and punches at one another, nearly each hit before the two fell to the surface of the water. Naruto, being covered in chakra, stood on the surface while Sasuke fell through.

---

Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba and Akamaru slowly came to a stop as they approached the Valley of the End. Various trees were broken or uprooted; there were many small craters and even some steam. Apparently there was a battle. Kiba's nose started to twitch as he smelt a rather unpleasant smell, at least to his standards of heightened senses. He turned to the others, getting their attention.

'Shikamaru. I think the Hokage sent Lee. ' He said, the green jumpsuit wearing man appearing in front of Kiba appearing as if on queue. Though, he was not alone. A pink haired female hopped down next to him, worried expression on her face. He chuckled as Kiba covered his nose with both hands.

'Something wrong?' Lee asked, given a very blunt "You Reek" from Kiba. Most of the time, Lee trained. Training often results in sweat, and sweat on Rock Lee is something most people with a sensitive nose would like to avoid.

'Keep it down you two.' He said, walking to the edge of the cliff to see a red figure. His eyes widened, choking on his next breath.

'You guys feel that chakra?' he said, staring down into the valley. He could see the red figure, Naruto, moving his head back and forth in fast motions as if he was looking for something. Sasuke emerged from the water a good fifteen feet away and returned to shooting the fireballs at Naruto. The others walked up to him, peering down at the battle that was unfolding in front of their eyes. Each fireball missed, Naruto simply weaving in and out of them.

'That's... Naruto?' Neji asked, activating his Byukagan to confirm it. He looked to the others, still watching the fight.

'Well? Do we help him or not?' Kiba asked, preparing to fight.

'That's stupid, Kiba. You can see how strong Sasuke is, he'd probably beat us all without much of an effort.' Shikamaru said, ordering the group to try and hide their presence as they watched.

Sakura was having a hard time understanding this; she could easily feel the evil chakra coming from Naruto. She could even see the red cloak around his body. She just didn't know why he was doing all this even after she lost all feelings for her former teammate. The team was at the lower cliffs, allowing them a decent view of the fight.

As the battle raged on, Naruto seemed to be winning. He was landing more hits and dodging the most attacks, which was starting to take its toll on him. Wounds began to reopen, the chakra around his body managing to close them again.

The fireballs continued to fly across the water, easily dodged by Naruto. Each time Naruto weaved in and out of the balls of fire, he slowly moved closer to Sasuke. Despite his best efforts, Sasuke's fate seemed inevitable at the time. Every attack he sent was dodged or deflected easily, and he was having a hard time dodging.

Eventually, Naruto got close enough to begin his own assault. He landed in front of Sasuke, crouching beneath him. His legs straightened, forcing his body up as he preformed a back flip. Naruto managed to kick Sasuke in the chin during the back flip, and then lifted his right hand up.

In his demonic state, his voice often deepened to the point that is sounded monstrous. A near sinister grin appeared as he slowly opened the fist his right hand made, open palm pointing towards Sasuke. He opened his mouth to speak, showing off his fangs in an attempt to intimidate his prey.

'Get ready, you over confident bastard! I'm prepared to wipe you off the face of the earth!' he said, a small version of the rasengan forming. Yeah, you're probably thinking "Oh he's going to charge Sasuke!". You just guessed WRONG (-points and laughs-). Naruto curled his fingers slightly, the rasengan maintaining its small form. If anybody was looking hard enough, they could clearly see a larger gap between his hand and the sphere. Then, almost instantly, it fired from his hand. It twisted, revolving rapidly as it headed directly for Sasuke. More of the miniature balls were shaped and shot, Sasuke managing to break away from their path with only minor injuries.

As each air-born rasengan hit the water, it erupted in a small explosion that could knock somebody out with ease. Noticeably Naruto wasn't playing around; he was out for the kill. Sasuke knew if he got hit once more, it would be all over. Though, during these thoughts, he had drifted off from reality. Naruto took this to his advantage, aiming the next projectile right towards him. It was shot from his palm and soared through the air, and Sasuke couldn't react to it. It hit him in the chest, knocking him back a few feet. He was unconscious, floating on the water.

Naruto slowly walked towards the male floating in the water, standing over his body. For moments, he could only stare with the utmost anger in his eyes, grabbing hold of his shirt's collar. He pulled him up only to send a powerful punch to his gut, not letting go. He changed his hold to tightly grip the rope belt around his waist before scurrying over to the cliff.

'That's what you get!' he yelled, pulling Sasuke near the bottom of one of the cliffs that led back to Konoha. He easily scaled the walls on all fours, aside from the right hand that was currently grasping the unconscious Uchiha. He stopped at the top, standing up straight one more. He let out another roar as the cloak around him slowly faded, leaving him in an exhausted state. Naruto managed to take a single step before falling to his knees, then laying flat on the ground unconscious himself.

The team immediately came to his aid, for he had climbed up the cliff not far from their own position. Lee and Neji picked up Sasuke, preparing to transport him to Konoha first. Once they were given the OK, the two hopped off towards the village with Shikamaru right behind them. Sakura and Kiba stayed behind to help Naruto, for he had many cuts and bruises along with a rather deep gash on his right side. Sakura slowly healed the larger wounds, placing her right hand over her left and holding it against the wound. Green chakra slowly covered her hands, a strange sound heard as the cut slowly closed. It didn't take more than five minutes to prepare him for the short journey home. Kiba pulled Naruto's left arm over his shoulder, wrapping his right arm over his shoulder.

'Alright. I think we're good.' He said, Sakura nodded and the two began their travel to the village.

~Meanwhile, In Tsunade's Office~

'Mission Success, Hokage-Sama.' Shikamaru stated, bowing his head to Tsunade. Tsunade let out a sigh of relief, leaning back in her chair.

'When we were at the valley, we witnessed Naruto fighting. You can probably guess who he was fighting. I bet you won't be too happy about this, but he beat the living crap out of the Uchiha kid. Bring him in, guys!' Shikamaru said, Neji and Lee entering the room dragging along a blindfolded Sasuke. Battered and bruised from the fight that happened not long ago. Tsunade had a shocked expression on her face, for Naruto had apparently brought back the person that had left some six years ago. She leaned back in her chair, opening her mouth to speak.

'Put him under Black Ops watch, Neji. Lee, help him.' Tsunade said, rubbing her temples. It didn't add up, Naruto couldn't have just beaten the living crap out of him. There must have been something missing, but it would be put off until later.

'Hai.' the two said in unison, disappearing with the body. Shikamaru stayed to converse over minor things, giving more details to their mission's success.

Naruto slowly awoke from his very brief sleep, flinching at the unforgiving florescent lighting. He was in one of the Hospital's recovery rooms. He was alone, patched up with a fresh layer of bandages to his neck in which the bandages were exchanged for small patches of cloth aside from the bandages around his forehead. He slowly sat up, cringing as he felt a sharp wave of pain from his right side. Clutching the bandages, his left eye forced to close. He noticed it was rather dark, probably around midnight.

'Got Damnit... I don't believe it! I pass out moments before I get Sasuke...' he said, shaking his head in disbelief. 'I was so close!' he said, pounding his fist on the wooden table beside the bed. He was about to get up when he heard the door open and close a second later, Sakura appearing behind the curtains that hid his small portion of the room.

'S...Sakura-chan!' he said, slowly coming to his feet and walking towards her.

'Naruto! I'm so glad you're ok!' she said, embracing him quickly in a hug. His expression quickly went from surprised, happy even, to a depressed and saddened look. He slowly pushed himself away from her, lowering his head and looking away.

'I'm sorry I couldn't bring him back... again...' he said, his hands tightening into fists as tears slowly fell from his face and onto the floor. Sakura slowly approached him, grasping both of his hands with her own.

'What're you talking about? You brought Sasuke back earlier today, after you knocked him out. Neji and Lee took him back.' She said, snuggling her face into his neck. His mood quickly brightened upon hearing his success, wrapping his arms around her for a hug.

'I know we haven't really been together that long... But... I love you, Sakura-chan.' He said, pulling her in for a kiss before she had time to respond. Sakura's face heated up, turning bright red after he said the three simple words. They stayed like this for a moment or two before the two finally parted, Sakura stuttering to complete her next sentence.

'I... Love you too, Naruto.' She said, snuggling further into his neck. He led her over to the hospital bed, lying beside her. Sakura normally overworked herself when she was worried, or had nothing to do. It was often her way of coping with things. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep; Naruto was too busy staring at her to notice. When he finally did notice, it hit him.

'I can't just let her sleep here...' he said, standing up off the bed. He pushed strands of hair from her face. Naruto slid his arms underneath her and gently picked her up, smiling widely as he rested his forehead against hers.

It felt amazing to be able to carry Sakura without wondering if he was putting his life on the line. Naruto opened up the window to the hospital, hopping out of it with the female still in his arms. He walked along the dimly lit streets of Konoha. It was silent; few people roamed the street at this late an hour. Naruto continued to walk towards his apartment, his eyes often drifting from Sakura to the stars. Sakura's eyes slowly opened, looking up to Naruto who was gazing at the dark sky.

'Naruto?' she asked silently, His head lowered back to her, giving her a warm smile.

'Ah, Sakura-chan! You're awake.' he asked.

'Where are we going?'

'Oh... Uhm... I just figured I'd take you to my Apartment tonight for the night... I mean, I don't really want to be the one dropping you off at your parent's house.' He said, nervously laughing. She smiled, digging her face into Naruto's chest for warmth. Naruto slowly approached the apartment, entering the building and not wasting much time. He made his way up the stairs, letting Sakura down as they reached the door to his apartment.

'Uhm... Hey, Sakura-chan... Do you still have they key I gave you?' he said, checking randomly through his pockets. Sakura giggled, pulling the key from her pocket and handing it to her.

'Heh... Thanks.' He said, unlocking the door and inviting her inside. Sakura's face started to turn red, looking away.

'Sakura-chan, is something wrong?' Naruto asked, only to be interrupted by Sakura pushing him against the wall and kissing him roughly. Before it erupted into anything more, the couple stumbled into the apartment. The door was closed and locked behind them. Naruto immediately took dominance, his right hand grasping her left and pushed against the door. Their tongues began fighting, each getting a chance to explore the other's mouth.

Her free hand slowly made its way towards his erect member; the mound seemed to have been rubbing up against her entrance. She slowly started rubbing the tent figure, receiving pleased moans from Naruto. She managed to curl her lips into a smile, continuing the kiss. Slowly they stumbled towards the bedroom, nearly tripping and falling over various things scattered through the room. His apartment was, in fact, clean. Aside from a few things on the floor, it was as clean as it normally gets. Once they were inside, Naruto was pushed onto the bed with Sakura on top of him.

'Are you sure you want to do this?' he said during one of the few seconds they broke their kiss for air. She nodded and the two proceeded with their kissing. Naruto's hands slowly made their way up her shirt as they kissed, pulling the article of clothing up from her body and throwing it aside. Sakura slowly removed his shirt as well, tossing it into one of the darkened ends of his bedroom. Naruto slowly lowered his body to the bed, Sakura still sitting on his stomach area.

To Naruto, her body was perfect. Not a single imperfection on her creamy skin, he stared at her for a moment before he saw her moving. His gazing was interrupted by Sakura slowly lowering her body down to his, making sure to be as seductive as possible. She achieved her goal and continued to kiss the blond, managing to move her hands from his chest down to fiddle with his belt until it came loose. She removed it and threw it to the end of the bed, continuing to kiss her lover.

After a good five minutes of kissing they finally parted, continuing their removal of each other's clothing. Sakura slowly removed his pants, letting them fall to the floor. A rather large mound was revealing in his underwear, Sakura proceeded to stare at it.

'Sakura-chan... Could you not stare, please? It's embarrassing...' he said, blushing lightly. Sakura giggled, slowly sliding her hands down into his underwear. He shivered at the unfamiliar touch, letting out a silent moan as she slowly moved her hand up and down repeatedly after taking hold of his shaft. He continued to moan as she sped up the pace, and it went on like this for a good five or six minutes.

After that time frame was over, Naruto could feel something building in his stomach. He started to squirm rapidly as she continued to move her hands in a rhythmic motion as he adjusted himself.

'Sakura-chan... I think I'm going to cum...' he said, only to feel her remove his boxer shorts. For a moment or two Sakura stared at his erect member, managing to break her gaze and pick up her pace in rubbing. It wasn't that long before Naruto had erupted all over her hands. Surprised, at first, but she quickly licked the liquids off her hands and made her way back to her lover's face. Naruto was panting heavily, smiling and letting out a laugh as she lay on top of him once more.

'That felt amazing.' He said, planting a brief kiss on her lips once more. He let out a yawn, taking note of the time. Naruto slowly moved his hands down her bare chest to her own trousers; able could feel the damp cloth she was wearing.

'So, Now it's your turn.' He stated with a smile, slipping his thumbs into both her trousers and panties. He pulled them both down at once, taking a brief glance at her entrance. Naruto flipped the female over, completely removing her trousers completely. He lowered his head to her opening, opening his mouth and slowly stroking the outer area with his tongue. Shivers were sent down her spine; he took this opportunity and slowly entered his tongue into her core. Naruto gained moans of pleasure, licking all about.

Sakura was gripping the sheets with pure force as she endured the pleasure, more moans coming from her as she slowly reached her climax. Her back arched, letting out a gasp as she released all over Naruto's face.

He laughed, licking some of the white liquid from his face. 'Nice warning.' He said sarcastically and positioned himself beside her. Sakura was still in her world of pleasure as he made the remark, her mouth open and hands still gripping the blanket as if her life was on the line. Her muscles slowly relaxed, moving to a more comfortable position.

'Wow, Naruto.' She said with a smile, turning to face him. Naruto could only smile, pulling her in for another lengthy, passionate kiss.

'So... Do you want to go all the way this time?' he asked, she only smirked and rolled on top of him again as the night continued.

OK. This chapter took a little bit... Who am I kidding? I procrastinated so much it wasn't even funny. Sorry it took so long to come out, but I was realllyyy lazy and also had a bit of homework to come up with.

Studying, not my forte.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto: Reza Rekidaishi

Here's the fun part…

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, naruto franchise or really anything naruto related.

Claimer: I do, however, own possible Original Characters that may or may not be mentioned in the story.

The story is set three years after Naruto Shippuuden's time. The characters are three years older than their Shippuuden ages. I hope you enjoy!

Naruto and Sakura lay awake in the blonde's bed, panting rapidly. Naruto was sporting his signature grin while Sakura had a small smile. Her expression was rather shocked at how much energy Naruto had to use, she figured it would do him well in situations like those. Naruto's arm slowly moved underneath Sakura, pulling her closer to him. She turned her head to look at him, Naruto flopping onto his side.

'So... How was I?' he asked curiously, obviously asking about their recent activity together. Sakura giggled, snuggling into his chest.

'You were great.' She said, lifting her head up to dig it into his neck. Naruto closed his eyes, resting his chin on her head. Naruto looked over his shoulder at the alarm clock; it was around the time he normally woke up. Seven A.M. He returned his vision to Sakura who had began to slowly kiss his neck, sending shivers down his spine. He let out a pleased moan, and then let a brief yawn.

'Sakura-chan, I'm going to get a shower. Alright?' he asked, preparing to get up. She nodded, lifting herself off of his body as he got up. He pulled on a pair of underwear, much to Sakura's dismay, and headed off to the bathroom. Sakura pulled the white sheets over her bare figure and stood up, walking over to the bathroom door. She heard the water turn on and the shower doors close, slowly turning the knob silently. She peaked her head inside, seeing Naruto inside the shower. She entered the room, dropping the sheets as she walked over to the glass doors. Silently, she made her way into the shower and behind Naruto who was currently rinsing his hair.

She made her way around him without touching him, placing her head close to his. Her lips smashed with his, catching the male off guard. His eyes shot open, though he quickly relaxed when he realized it was Sakura. Naruto pushed her against the wall of the shower, deepening the kiss as his tongue explored her mouth. The two parted, sharing some laughter. Sakura turned around; Naruto rested his head on her right shoulder and hugged her tight. He picked up the bar of soap lying on the side of the shower with his right hand, lightly gliding it over her skin. He made sure he didn't miss a single spot, taking his time around her more sensitive areas.

'Hn... Hey, Sakura-chan. What day is it today?' Naruto asked, his head still resting on her shoulder.

'Uhm... I think it's the Tenth.' She answered, he smiled and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. 'Why do you ask?' she said.

'Just wondering.' He said, wrapping his arms around her waist while returning to kissing her neck. Sakura was enjoying every moment of this, her head thrown back so he could continue. Unfortunately, the two were interrupted by a knocking sound coming from the front door. Naruto groaned, releasing Sakura while stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist.

'I'll be right back.' He said, walking out of the room with the damp towel around his waist. He walked over to the door, spinning the lock so it would allow him to open it. He twisted the knob, pulling it. In his doorway stood his longtime mentor, Silver Haired Copy Ninja Kakashi.

'Kakashi-sensei? What're you doing here?' he asked curiously, getting a rather quick response from the Jounin.

'I'm just stopping by for a second before I head off for a mission, It's not illegal for me to see one of my favorite Chuunin.' He said, thinking for a moment.

'There is one other thing, though.' Kakashi continued, 'Tsunade wanted me to tell you she needs to see you immediately.' He finished, Naruto letting out another groan and looking back towards his bathroom.

'Alright, Thanks.' Naruto said, waving goodbye to Kakashi as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He closed and locked the door once more, retreating back to the warmth of the shower. He scurried into the room and back into the shower, seeing Sakura waiting for him.

'So, Who was it?' she asked, Naruto gave her one of his famous grins.

'Just Kakashi-sensei, wants me to head by Tsunade's office ASAP.' He said, his grin turning into an irritated frown as his head fell backwards. She took note of his expression, turning her head to the side cutely. Before long, Naruto had her in his arms once again. It seems like those two were like magnets to each other, but it didn't last long. Being the fact that Tsunade didn't like waiting, and knew where he lived... he figured it be best not to keep her waiting. The two eventually emerged from the shower, entering the steamy room.

Naruto walked into his bedroom, pulling out his standard ninja equipment and apparel and got dressed. Sakura got into her clothes from last night and hurried off to the couch so she could wait. Naruto eventually emerged wearing his orange and black jumpsuit, not much changing from the shippuuden outfits. The only difference was, he was in fact wearing a chuunin vest. Two years ago he was promoted after taking the exams again, along with discovering the fact that Konohamaru could already produce a powerful rasengan.

The two, without saying much, hurried out of the apartment and towards the Hokage's Tower. They walked side by side, hand in hand, as they made their way through the crowded streets on a beautiful summer Saturday. It was warm, though not to the point where it was hot. The sky was clear aside from the occasional clouds that passed by, many people basking in the ultimate glory of the perfect day.

It took hardly five minutes to get to the tower, making their way up countless flights of stairs to get to the office in which Tsunade most commonly resided in. Naruto and Sakura entered, only for Naruto to be hit in the head by an incoming alarm clock. He fell backwards, almost in a comedic manner. Sakura helped him up, use to the usual relationship between Tsunade and Naruto.

'Yow...' he said, rubbing his forehead.

'You're late, again!' she yelled, an annoyed expression on her face as she leaned back in the chair.

'Alright, Alright! I'm sorry!' he said, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jumpsuit trousers. She just shrugged it off, standing up and walking over to the boy.

'Alright, Well. I just have a few things to say to you Naruto.' She began, 'First, You've completed a number of high ranking missions not to mention your unexplainable progress in training. You've also done much good with the village.' She said, Naruto felt like this was going to be some endless lecture on how he could do better or how he could improve himself.

While Tsunade continued to list things, she walked over to the window and stopped to stare at the village.

'So, to conclude what I was saying...' she said, turning her head around with a small smile. 'You're being promoted to Jounin, and will be taking on a genin team. As you know, the genin exams will be tomorrow. Enough time for you to get situated with your new rank.' Tsunade finished, only seeing Naruto sporting a rather large grin. He sent a fist straight up into the air, yelling out 'Yeeesss!'.

Naruto was given a new flak jacket for his promotion, along with the standard Jounin uniform. Before long, Naruto and Sakura left the office to go about their daily duties. Sakura was still a chuunin, and refused to be promoted for she thought a genin team would get in the way of her training and hospital duties. Naruto, on the other hand, was a bit curious and happy he was getting a team. The two stopped by an ice cream stand, purchasing their favorite flavor and heading off to the park. After some looking, they found a bench under a cherry blossom tree.

'I use to love coming here when I was little.' Sakura said, watching the small kids play with each other, their parents sitting not far from them. She looked towards Naruto, who was sitting to the left of her with his left arm around the back of the bench.

'Yeah, Me too. It's always been a nice place to relax.' Naruto replied, probably curious as to what his team is going to be like.

'So... Sakura-chan, what do you think my team will be like?' he asked, licking his ice cream and turning to her. She shrugged her shoulders and copied him, eating her ice cream as well.

'Not sure, Can't really say I know any of the students.' Sakura said.

'Yeah...' he said, staring up at the blue sky. He knew that the academy hadn't lowered it standards, but hey, anything can happen. Naruto was curious as to what his team would be like, figuring it couldn't be that hard to train them. He'd give them the bell test, see what they can do, evaluate their strengths and weaknesses. Naruto would do all that stuff to see what he can do, considering he knew quite a few people around the village means he could probably have some help in training them.

The day went on pretty averagely, Naruto and Sakura stopped by a few shops every now and then while they walked around the village. It was getting a little late, and he wanted to take Sakura somewhere nice. He figured a nice restaurant would do, so the two said their farewells so they could get ready for the date.

~With Naruto

Naruto was digging through piles of clothing in his room, attempting to find a decent outfit to wear for his date. He was frustrated at his current failure, pulling out jacket much like his in shippuuden aside from the fact that is was completely black. The jacket still sported the red spiral insignia still on the back along with the wooden trinket on his left shoulder. He figured a pair of black pants would work, so he quickly got dressed and headed out the door.

Sakura lived on the west side of the village, while his apartment complex was farther east. Her home resided in the Haruno district, a small part of the village dedicated to her family. On his way down the newly quiet streets of Konoha, as it normally was in the evenings, he was thinking.

'Hn... I think I should get her some flowers.' He said, looking around. Coincidentally, he was standing not far from the Yamanaka flower shop. A lot of flowers, A LOT, and he didn't know which kind she liked. He stood there, staring at the different names for all the different types. Ino was busy in the back, moving around bags of manure and labeling the flowers. She heard the front door bell ring, walking out to see Naruto bent over staring at one of the flowers.

'Naruto? What're you doing here?' she asked, leaning on the counter and waiting for a response. His head perked up, staring at her for a second.

'Oh... Uhm, I'm just looking for some flowers. Do you know what kind Sakura-chan likes?' he asked curiously, walking over to the counter. Ino let out a sigh, walking into the back room again. She emerged a minute later with a decent sized bouquet, holding various types of flowers. Naruto paid, walking out of the shop happy with his purchase. He continued on his way to the Haruno District.

~With Sakura

Sakura was just finishing her preparations for their date; she was wearing a sparkling red dress with a small chunk from the right side missing, it stopped at her knees. She wore matching red high heels and a bit of make-up, surely Naruto would enjoy it. Sakura nodded in satisfaction, walking down the stairs to hear the doorbell ring. Of course, she hurried to the door and unlocked it, opening it up in hopes she'd see Naruto. Instead, something she couldn't have imagined. In her doorway stood Sasuke Uchiha, dressed in the clothes he was brought back in. His cold black eyes stared into hers, and she was completely frozen.

She didn't know what to say, what to do, or even what to think. It had been nearly six years since she had seen his face last, and with each passing year she thought less and less about the Uchiha.

Naruto was strolling towards Sakura's house; he was near feet away from the home now. Though, something was strange. Her front door was wide open, letting out the light from the house out.

Slowly, Sasuke walked towards the still frozen Sakura. He lowered his head, slamming his lips into hers. Sakura, even out of shock, couldn't move somehow. She did, however, see Naruto standing in the doorway.

Naruto stood their, watching his longtime rival and longtime crush kiss in front of him. His right hand was tightly clenching the bouquet of flowers, eyes visibly watering up. As her movement was restored, he ran off away from the house. Sakura ran to the door, only to see the back of his jacket jumping off into the crowd of houses. Sakura quickly ran after him, barely able to keep up with his speed.

After nearly thirty minutes of following him around, he had stopped on top of a water tower to stare at the night sky. Naruto sat down on the cement building, the flowers still tightly clenched in his hand. He brought his legs up, resting his head on his knees.

'Why does this shit only ever happen to me?!' he yelled, standing up to throw the flowers back down into the village. He turned around to look down at the clearly visible Haruno district.

'The next time I see that god damned bastard, I'll rip his freaking head off!' he yelled, breathing heavily. His chest continued to rise and fall rapidly before he jumped off towards his apartment.

Sakura had scurried over to the Bouquet of flowers he had got her, picking them up delicately. She stared at them and the imprint left from his hand before rubbing it against her face, she proceeded to go back to her home which she was sure Sasuke left.

~The following morning

Naruto slowly awoke to the repeated ringing of his alarm clock, slamming his fist down onto the large "SNOOZE" button and letting out an irritated groan. He slowly got up, throwing the pile of clothing that was left on his floor into the closet. He made his bed, finishing up the minor chores to clean up his room. Of course, he was only wearing his boxer shorts as he did normally when he slept. He threw his average ninja apparel on the bed; it consisted of his orange and black jumpsuit that resembled a recolor version of the average navy blue suit Konoha chuunin and jounin wore underneath their vests. The bottoms were cut off as his ankles, cloth wrapping holding it in place. Blue shinobi sandals were worn on his feet, his toes and heel clearly visible. His standard issue jounin vest sat besides his clothing, staring at the clothing.

'Alright, Tsunade wants me at the academy to meet Team 15 at Noon. Fair enough.' He said, walking over to his bathroom. Naruto had his hand on the knob of his bathroom when he heard three knocks from his front door. He sighed, walking over to his door. It was, in fact, unlocked. He opened the door to see a near weeping Sakura who immediately charged and dug her face into his chest.

'Naruto! I didn't kiss Sasuke, I swear! He just showed up at my doorstep right befor-...' she said, interrupted by him embracing her in a hug.

'It's alright, I understand.' He said, stroking her hair with his right hand. Her tears slowly started to well up, digging her face even farther (should that be possible) into his chest. Although Naruto did have time and wanted to stay with Sakura, he was on a schedule and didn't want to be late.

'Sakura-chan... I'd really like to spend some time with you, but I've got some business to take care of today.' He said, letting out a yawn. She understood that Naruto had new duties he had to take care of, and with a genin team their time together would probably be drastically changed. She turned to leave without another word when Naruto had grabbed her shoulder, quickly spinning her around. As he spun her and before she had time to say anything, his lips clashed with hers for a passionate kiss.

After a good five minutes, the two broke and began gasping for air. 'Don't worry, Sakura-chan. We'll spend some time together tonight, alright? I'll do whatever you want.' He said with a smile, releasing her shoulder so she could leave. She gave him a hug before hurrying back to her home; Naruto retreated back into his apartment and prepared for the long day ahead of him. He planned to give the kids the bell test, then should they pass teach them a few basics.

Slowly, Naruto made his way into the shower. As the warm water hit his skin, nearly all his stress seemed to just leave. Though, he did feel rather alone. With Sakura with him, it didn't feel like a daily routine. It felt more as if a pleasure, relief even. It hardly took him long to finish the shower, being short on his time. It was 11:28, so he had about thirty minutes to arrive at the Hokage's tower to pick up the Genin reports and get to the academy.

He quickly got dressed in his battle ready outfit, scurrying out of the apartment and towards the Tower in a flash. He didn't want to be late and pick up on Kakashi's habit, so he figured he could skip breakfast. He also cut some time by eliminating any unnecessary conversations before he got the report. The time was currently 11:54, Naruto had already received the report and was on his way to the academy. Apparently, he was assigned three new age genin. Their names were read accordingly;

Mitsuo Hyata, Takehiko Ishiguro and Tisiphone Megaera Taiyono.

They seemed like an interesting bunch, so Naruto didn't waste a second more. He formed two simple and quick hand signs, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. He appeared outside of their team meeting's designated classroom. He let out a groan, Naruto opening the door with his hand as he watched a rubber spider all in front of him. The blond simply pulled it off the thin string and threw it aside, walking over to the teacher's desk and set down the file.

'Alright, Now that your stupid prank is out of the way...' he said, coughing into his fist as he cleared his throat.

'My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Team 15's sensei. We're going to be giving formal introductions, so meet me on Village Overlook in five minutes.' He said, forming the two hand signs again as he disappeared with the file. The genin quickly stumbled towards the roof, not wanting to be a second late.

There sat the three genin on cushioned seats, Naruto leaning against a cement wall. Mitsuo Hyata sat on the left; he wore a black and green striped Polo shirt, a pair of black shorts with fully equipped Ninja holster on his right leg. Standard issue shinobi footwear adorned his feel as well.

In the middle sat Tisiphone Megaera Taiyono, a large great sword lying beside her. She wore a forest red coat, though the bottom half was sliced off. She wore a blood red undershirt, matching forest green cargo pants worn down to the shinobi sandals.

Takehiko Ishiguro was on the far right, sitting lazily as if he was asleep with his eyes open. He wore a black T-shirt, a single white stripe down the right shoulder. White shorts, shinobi pouch and Shinobi open toed sandals were the last of his apparel in shortened form. Naruto figured he had enough of the silence, speaking up.

'Alright then, you three look like an interesting bunch. We'll start our introductions simply. State your name, age, hobbies, likes, dislikes, life goals and anything else you'd like to add.' He said, crossing his arms and waiting for a response. He pointed towards Mitsuo, signaling he was first to start.

'My name is Mitsuo Hyata of the Hyata family. I am twelve years old and my only hobby is studying. I like Reading, Books, and Sleeping in. I dislike Physical work, Training, Mindless fighting, and loud noises. My life goal... Dunno.' He said, sitting back knowing that he was done. Naruto just let out a chuckle, pointing to the female.

'My name is Tisiphone Megaera Taiyono, but just call me Megaera. I am twelve years old and my only real hobbies include training. I like polishing my sword and working on my physical strength. My dislikes... I dislike being alone in small places. My life goal is to become a famous swordswoman.' She said confidently. Next came the remaining genin who he believed to have set the little prank.

'My name is Takehiko Ishiguro, Twelve years old. My hobbies are playing games and pulling pranks. I like thinking of new ways I can pull pranks; I also like the medical field. The only thing I really dislike is being treated like I'm still a kid.' He said, finishing with "I'll become the greatest ninja to ever live.' He said, leaving Naruto to laugh.

'Alright, I predicted right. You are a rather interesting bunch. We're meeting at the training grounds in an hour, and prepare yourselves well.' He said, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. He figured he had about an hour before the kids showed up, so why not visit Sakura for a while?

Sakura was working in the hospital at the time, the front desk to be precise. She turned around to file a few papers, Naruto walking in. Sakura bent down to put the files in the filing cabinet, Naruto moving to lean on the reception desk. Of course, with this view of her rear, why say anything? But Naruto knew it wasn't right, and would probably get an ear full on why he shouldn't do that.

'Hey, Sakura-chan.' He said, leaning on the desk with his right elbow. She quickly spun after filing the papers, smiling at the sight of Naruto.

'Hey! I thought you were with your team!' she said, walking over to him. He let out a sigh and nodded, moving to kiss Sakura. She gladly accepted the kiss which lasted a little longer than expected, and as they were kissing the manager of the Hospital had caught eye of their acts.

'Sakura!' the female yelled, holding a clipboard as she tried to get her attention. Sakura pulled away and blushed, while Naruto held the position for a second and opened his eyes.

'You can kiss your little boyfriend on your break!' she bellowed, turning to continue on with what she was doing. Naruto closed his eyes and chuckled, interrupted by Sakura who planted another kiss upon his lips. She ran a finger in circles on his flak jacket, breaking the kiss to whisper in his ear.

'I guess I'm going off duty for a bit then?' she said, attempting to say it as seductive as possible. Naruto shivered, but quickly held it back as he moved to kiss the side of her neck exposed from the whisper. She let out a playful yelp before noticing quite a few patients and doctors were eying their activity, so Sakura quickly pulled away and led Naruto out of the hospital.

After the two were a safe distance from anybody who saw their little show, Sakura had decided to speak up.

'Naruto! You embarrassed me back there!' she yelled, turning around and crossing her arms. Of course, as it was almost a natural reaction, he apologized. He approached her backside, wrapping his hands around her waist and setting his head on her right shoulder.

'But you know you liked it, Sakura-chan.' He said with a grin, proceeding to nibble lightly on her neck. The two were still in public, and had attracted quite a few watchers. Naruto had barely noticed, let alone care, whereas Sakura was blushing deeply at both his actions and the people watching.

'Naruto... People are staring.' She said as he stopped nibbling at her flesh to look at the faces. They immediately turned and continued to go about their activities. They still had a good fifty minutes together, so he spoke up.

'You know, Sakura-chan. We could always go somewhere more... private...?' he said, still holding the female close to his body. Sakura recalled the night a few days ago and their activities.

'But what about your team...?' she asked, he responded quickly; 'I still have fifty minutes before I have to give them the test.' He replied, she nodded and the two started towards his apartment. Of course, with their time limit, they weren't just carelessly walking about. They were practically plowing through the crowds for his apartment, which was surprisingly clean for the first time in years.

Once they were inside, Naruto led Sakura to the couch.

'Do you want some tea?' he asked, she nodded and he put a small teapot on the fire after filling it with tap water. He walked over to Sakura, sitting on her left while resting his right arm on the back of the couch. He turned on the TV, handing the remote control to Sakura and she began to flip through the channels.

'So, what's your new team like?' she asked bluntly, scooting closer to Naruto.

'Eh... Interesting, to say the least.' He said, enjoying the feeling of Sakura slowly move closer towards him. The hand around the back of the couch snaked around her waist, pulling her to his side in one quick motion.

'They don't seem all too hopeless, though one is a stuck up rich kid...' he said, scoffing under his breath. Naruto hated when anybody born to good wealth became snotty, for they had not worked a day in their life. Sakura could understand his dislike for the child, him being orphaned from the day he was born and always working his ass off for what he desired. Even then, he almost hardly ever got it.

**You ever noticed what happens when I get a lot of free time?**

**MORE CHAPTAHS!**

**I don't have a specific due date for my chapters, but I will probably try to get at least one done and another started every week. Thank GOD those freakin' piles of homework are going down.**

**Anyway, Yeah... He's got a squad now. Everybody else was doing it! Peer pressure got me in the gut.**

**So, Anyway. I got to give a special thanks to Paladin13! He allowed me to use his character, Tisiphone Megaera Taiyono, in this fan fiction. –round of applause-**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto: Reza Rekidaishi

Here's the fun part…

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, naruto franchise or really anything naruto related.

Claimer: I do, however, own possible Original Characters that may or may not be mentioned in the story.

The story is set three years after Naruto Shippuuden's time. The characters are three years older than their Shippuuden ages. I hope you enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steam emerged from the boiling tea kettle; a loud whistling sound surrounded the room not long after. Naruto walked over to the boiling water, the knob turned so He set two cups on the coffee table in front of the couch, then the kettle with an oven mitt beneath it. After pouring some of the liquid into separate mugs they continued to converse over watching the Television.

'So, how is work down at the hospital?' Naruto asked, Sakura simply groaned in response.

'Ever since I started to take over the reception desk I'm up to my ears in paper work.' She said then leaned her head on his shoulder with a sigh.

'Don't worry. You'll get through it eventually.' He replied, maneuvering his right hand to rest on her hip again. Sakura smiled, taking a sip from her tea. Naruto reached for his mug, downing the liquid in a single go.

Thirty minutes soon passed as the couple stayed in the same comfortable position despite their time together slowly fading away.

--Tsunade's Office

Three soft knocks came upon a finely crafted oak door, echoing around the room. A woman, who was sitting at her desk at the time, commanded the culprit of interrupting her quiet work to enter. It was none other than the blond haired jounin, Naruto.

He simply stated his reason for being in the office; "Tsunade-sama, I require a mission for team fifteen.' He said with a bow. She raised a brow at his manners; he even called her "Tsunade-sama".

'Very well.' She said, tossing him a green scroll. He caught it, thanking her and fleeing from the area. Of course, the little visits she had often distracted her from the daily routine of her paperwork.

The hour had passed, all three genin sitting at the training area they were designated to go to. The three were hardly keeping track of the time. The team was well balanced, each being in their own respected field of knowledge. A simple delivery would work fine, should they pass.

In a cloud of white smoke, Naruto appeared in front of the three genin. His arms were folded, staring at the three young and tired children. Without giving it much thought, he let out a sigh and instructed them to stand up. He didn't give the kids the same instructions as Kakashi gave team seven, to not eat, so they probably did.

The three quickly scrambled to their feet, showing their respect to Naruto. The jounin smiled, his teeth clearly visible. They weren't like him when he was a young genin, but he just shrugged their differences off and reached into his pocket. Two bells were held in front of the genin, Naruto opening his mouth to explain;

'I'll start at the beginning. Out of the twenty seven academy graduates, only nine will be chosen to advance onto the actual rank of genin and be officially assigned onto their designated teams. Now, the objective of this test it to retrieve these two bells from me.' He said, moving his hands so that the bells would collide and jingle.

'There is no other way to get the bells from me if you do not attack with the intent to kill, so remember. Teamwork.' He said, watching the genin get into each a different stance. Naruto could instantly weed out the flaws, attaching the bells to his belt.

'Go!' he yelled, the three genin shooting off in different directions. He turned his head, standing in the small open field. All three split up, their instant mistake. Of course this could be corrected should they have actually listened to him. His eyes scanned the battle field, back and forth repeatedly. Not at any time in battle are you to drop your guard, even against easy or weaker opponents. Naruto had followed this code of the ninja; his guard had not dropped for a single second.

As expected, the team had split up in different directions and completely forgot about the fact that this was a team work exercise. He turned, three shuriken rapidly closing in on his location. Of course, he didn't want to show any weaknesses to the genin so he simply caught the three shuriken in his fingers. "_Too easy..._" he thought. Throwing shuriken without some sort of backup could not only give out your position but also be pointless. He scoffed, dodging another platoon of incoming projectiles. They were sloppily thrown; he could even see the blades twitch by the slightest gust of wind. But he could not fail them just because one lacked the proper projectile throwing skills, even if it was one of the more vital skills of a ninja.

He quickly jumped into the nearby foliage to take refuge from the incoming weaponry, moving from branch to branch in the thickly leaved tree branches for a better hiding spot. He was sure his location was masked when the masses of weapons were no longer rocketing towards his position; the genin probably had no idea where he was. With a single smirk Naruto brought his hands together, forming a single hand sign. Two exact replicas of himself appeared, not a single thing wrong with them. Every physical ability he possessed, every strategy in his arsenal, every weapon he could wield was passed onto the clones which then proceeded to cautiously set up future traps.

The original proceeded to move into the open field once more to allow his apprentices to attempt more attacks.

The three genin were split up in different parts of the training ground, though they were slowly learning the true purpose of the test. Megaera jumped down to Takehiko who was crouching down in a bush and watching their sensei wander around the field aimlessly. She spoke in a quiet, calm tone.

'Takehiko, you realize we'll never be able to beat this guy right?' she asked, crouching beside him as the two continued their stalking of the blond. He nodded, for he had already figured out what the bell test was for.

'Are you kidding me? Of course we can beat him, he doesn't look that tough!' he practically shouted while giving off their position. Megaera had managed to grab him and drag him away from the now exposed area of hiding. She knew that this test was pointless if they attacked separately and didn't help each other out, so with Takehiko's shirt collar tightly gripped in her hand she darted off in an attempt to find the remaining team mate.

Dual 'popping' sounds were barely heard in the distance, if not completely masked by the sounds of nature. The knowledge of the clones hit him quickly, every detail about every trap laid was transferred from the replicas to him. Naruto smirked for now everything was in place for his victory over the genin. However, winning this meant nothing. This was all about how well the genin handled basic situations such as these.

The mindless wandering started to get on his nerves, hoping that they would at least TRY to get the bells instead of just hiding in the forest for the next seven hours. Exactly two hours remained in the test, knowing that cowering in the bushes would get them no where Mitsuo has also began to pursue a search for his fellow genin. It took them hardly five minutes to meet up, in which they proceeded to make a plan.

'Alright guys, this is how it'll go.' Megaera stated, both males listening with great interest.

'Takehiko, you get his attention while me and Mitsuo attack from behind.' She finished simply, nodding her head in a sense of accomplishment. Mitsuo scoffed and replied.

'My cat could have come up with a better plan.' He said, earning an angry snarl from Megaera and a laugh from Takehiko. The three nodded and went on to begin their amateur strategy. As Naruto was nearing the last of his patrol around the area Takehiko jumped out from the brush. He pointed at Naruto with a large grin on his face.

'Stupid loser! You can't catch me, you can't catch me!' he yelled tauntingly as Naruto started at the boy with a rather displeased look on his face. This was honestly the best they could muster, a simple distraction?

Naruto swiftly spun on his heel and withdrew a kunai from his leg pouch. He was forced to block the incoming slash from Megaera's great sword. He could tell that the sheer weight of the sword was holding him in place, and at the time he was completely and utterly unable to throw her back. His eyes quickly shifted, noting the two incoming males with their arms extended. They were making a grab for the bells. Naruto let out a chuckle for these genin were smart, they understood that he was a jounin and they were incapable of obtaining the bells unless the three worked as a unit.

With a quick flick of his right wrist he shifted his weight, shuffling to the side to avoid the incoming blow. On top of that he had the two other genin rushing towards him, so as the two neared he sent a fast swipe towards their feet. He could tell this test was over; Not because of fatigue, not because of injuries, not because they got the bells. The test was over because they successfully worked as a team and understood the entire aspect of the test.

He hopped away from the genin who were picking themselves up and preparing for another assault, Naruto simply stopping to raise his hand.

'The test is over.' He said, staring at all three genin.

'You all... pass.' Naruto finished, resting his right hand on his hip with a smile.

'Congratulations team fifteen, our first mission begins tomorrow. Please meet me at field five for a brief training exercise in thirty minutes.' He said, and with that he simply flickered away only for a single leaf to be in his place. With a sense of accomplishment and happiness the three genin parted ways to go home and rest, while Naruto however went to visit a certain pink haired girl on his way to his favorite ramen stand, wandering through the open hospital doors.

The blond male stopped at the reception desk to find none other than Ino Yamanaka who worked part time at the hospital.

'Ino? Where's Sakura-chan?' he asked, leaning over the desk to see if she could be possibly hiding.

'Sakura didn't have to work all day today. I'm guessing she went home.' The female stated after filing some papers. Naruto nodded and walked out of the hospital, he turned and began a short jog towards the Haruno district. The hospital wasn't far from the Haruno district, so he took his time. He stopped, quickly looking down at his clothing. Naruto let out an irritated growl, flickering away with only a leaf in his place. Naruto appeared in his bedroom, quickly removing the suit and jounin vest.

He ran into his bath room to take a quick five or so minute shower, emerging not long after to get dressed in his traditional orange and black track suit uniform. These were his average street clothes which were normally worn wear round, despite the warm weather. As Naruto started for the door his phone began to ring, he didn't want to waste any more time and he really wanted to see Sakura again. He walked over to the telephone and answered it.

'Yoh, Naruto speaking.' Naruto said through the phone.

'Hey, Naruto!' a female voice replied.

'Sakura-chan?'.

'Yeah, I didn't think you'd be home yet.' Sakura said.

'Yeah, I didn't either. I was just about to come by your house.'

'That's funny because I was about to do the same.' She said giggling.

'Yeah... So, do you want me to come over?' Naruto asked, turning his attention to one of the clocks to check what time it was. When he verified the time, which was 1:43, he turned his attention back to the receiver.

'Uh... Sure, if you want to.' She answered.

'Alright, I'll be over in a minute. See you then?' He finished, hanging up after Sakura said 'Okay.'. With that Naruto formed two simple hand signs, flickering away in an instant. In that same second he disappeared, he reappeared at Sakura's front door. He approached the wooden door and knocked on it three times, then took a step back and waited for her to answer.

---

_He smiled when he heard the locks of her door open, Sakura standing in the doorway._

'_Hey Sakur-'he said, interrupted by her quickly yanking him inside. She released her grip, sending Naruto spinning onto her loveseat._

'_Ow... What was that fo...ooooor....' he said, drooling at the sight of his girlfriend's attire. She was wearing a pair of tight red, revealing panties. His eyes continued to wander up to her matching red laced bra. Naruto was at the point where he was either going to pass out or suffer a severe nosebleed... And then pass out. Neither happened, so far he was doing well. However Sakura was curious as to how far she could push him. She bent over, showing off much cleavage._

'_Sa...Sakura-chan... What're you doing...?' he asked as his face started to heat up. For some reason he was unable to control himself, even if he had seen her naked. Before Sakura was able to respond Naruto pulled her on top of him, _

---

As Naruto was waiting for Sakura to answer the door he had drifted into the perverted day dream, drool running down the side of his mouth. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts as the sounds of locks clicking interrupted him. In the doorway stood Sakura's mother, who didn't exactly look pleased to see him.

His arm jerked to wipe the drool from his mouth then turned to give her a rather uneasy and nervous smile. Naruto swallowed his fear with a silent gulp and opened his mouth to speak.

'Hello, Misses Haruno. Is Sakura-chan here?' he asked, his hands placed behind his back. The female took a step back, letting out a sigh as she beckoned him to enter their home. It was a nice house, white carpets majoring over hardwood flooring.

He took a step inside, removing his shoes before proceeding. Naruto liked the feeling of carpet under his feet instead of the average wood floor. It was always warmer and softer, something he liked better than flat and cold wood.

'She's upstairs in her bedroom.' she said, pointing to the first room at the top of the stairs before walking back into the kitchen to prepare her family's dinner. Sakura's mother didn't hate him, but she didn't like him either. He was always intimidated by her mother, probably the memories of his childhood.

He just shrugged it off and proceeded up the stairs, knocking on the wooden door twice. Naruto's face instantly lightened up at the sight of his girlfriend; however he was interrupted during his gaze as he was yanked inside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

ARGH. PROCRASINATION. I could never stick to a schedule, sorry this one is short/not that good. Didn't want to keep you guys waiting.

–feels guilty-

Alright, so, I've been reading a lot of fan fictions. Every once in a while I see a "What should I do next chapter?" which kinda makes the stories seem unprepared and really a 'spur-of-the-moment' thing.

...

...

...

What should I do next?! Submit your ideas via the review function.

...I AM AWARE OF THE HYPOCRISY!

omnomnom


End file.
